The purpose of this study is to independently assess dynamical components, including pulse duration and amplitude, for individual ACTH bursts, and to compare spontaneous, CRH- and NAL- stimulated ACTH pulses in order to distinguish pituitary and suprapituitary contributions to cortisol-dependent inhibition of ACTH pulse amplitude and duration.